Hijacked
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Austin's been in prison since he was 13. Now he's 18. Now him and his cell mate Dez are on a prisoner plane going home, finally free. Along with others who aren't free. Thats when they meet Ally, Trish, Ratliff & Riker. But, that soon changes when a couple of the guys who aren't free take over the plane which turns everyone's world on the plane upside down.
1. Flashback

**Okay.. So this story is based of the film Con Air, if you've ever watched it :) its a good film :) **

**This ones got a little bit of a twist though ;) Girls & Boys have to join together so they can get to the next prison. **

**Starring:  
Ross Lynch as Austin Moon  
Laura Marano as Ally Dawson  
Calum Worthy as Dez  
Raini Rodriguez as Trish  
Riker Lynch  
Ellington Ratliff  
John Malkovich as Cyrus the Virus  
Steve Buscemi as Garland  
& others ;)**

**Might add other people from different TV shows. **

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V. **

****When I was 13 year's old.. I got sent down as a juvenile. YEY! Not.. That was thanks to my so called friend Drew. Well now.. I'm 18 year's old.

**_Flashback: _**

**__**_Me and Drew were walking through the park, just two 13 year old boys on their own. Lately Drew had been getting into a lot of trouble with people.. He was becoming a bit of a psycho lately.. He'd been threatening people if they harmed him, that he'd burn them with a match. _

_Then a gang of boys came walking up to us and started pushing us all around. Drew was getting agrivated because they'd left me alone, but just tortured him full stop. "GET OFF OF ME!" He shouted. I wanted to help him, but I didn't want to get hurt. Then all of a sudden he'd pulled out a box of matches.. It was dangerous aswell because we hadn't got rain for absolutely ages! The grass was so dry! "D-drew.. Put the box away.." I said trying to convince him. "NO!" He shouted back. He then pulled out about three matches, set them a light and dropped them onto the floor where the grass soon went up into flames! "DREW WHAT THE HECK?!" I shouted. _

_Suddenly, the group of boys scattered, and the fire started to spread far around.. Which was really scary. "What were you thinking?!" I asked him. Then a couple of minutes later, a police van pulled up. Drew then threw the match box at me, me being me though I caught it and he soon then bolted out of the park! So now I get the blame for it and within seconds I was locked up and blamed for this whole thing! I hate Drew.. _

_**End of Flash back. **_

_****_So yeah.. That's how and why I am here.. But me and a couple of other guys who are in this place are getting put on a plane and being took across the country and switch prisons. But not me! I'm a free guy after this! Hopefully when I get out, nobody believes I done it.. But when I see Drew I am gonna give him such a punch. That's if he's still around.

Bad thing is.. There's gonna be all sorts of people on that plane.. Calm people.. Quiet people.. Scary looking people.. Psycho's.. Rapists.. Mental people.. And other people.. That's a scary thought.. It really is. Luckily my cell mate, Dez, is coming on that plane also. He's getting switched prison's aswell. He's been there since the day I got here. At first he seemed quiet, but he's not. But he's an okay person.

Anyway, me, Dez and other guys all got a largish box to put our stuff in it and get ready to board the plane. Within a couple of hours.. I'll be on a plane, ready to go back home!

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon! :D **

**I know it sounds boring, but it's not trust me! It'll get better, this is just getting warmed up to it! :)**


	2. Meeting Ally

**Meh.. it's snowing heavy where I live and it's freezing -.- Oh well! As long as it snows heavy on Monday and we don't have to go to school :3 **

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V. **

****Later on that day, me and Dez had finished putting our things into a cardboard box getting ready to leave for the plane. Not gonna lie.. I'm a little nervous because of all the different types of people who are gonna be on there. I'm not scared of them. They can say one bad thing to me, no matter how tough or strong they are or weak I'll just hit them. Even though it wouldn't be a good idea.. Because now I'm a free man walking and I don't really fancy going back to jail..

Anyway, at about 9 in the morning we all got cuffed and led to the bus outside. When I got on I saw a lot of guys. Scary looking. Looked like if you made one wrong move then they'd rip your guts out and feed them to their dog.

I sat right down at the back of the bus, so nobody would try to talk to me but Dez. Cause he was sat next to me thankfully! Then one of the police guys got onto the bus. There was men and women. Which is strange because last I heard there was never any women traveling with men.. Maybe all the police men got scared. Haha.

"Alright listen up.." One of the police guys said holding a clip board "We've had a bit of a mix up. Which is that the girls in the other prison were suppose to be traveling on this plane instead of us. So we're going to have to share the plane with them. Okay?" As the police man went to go walk away, he turned back around and faced us "Don't try any funny business with them. Okay? I'm looking at you Johnny! Try anything and I swear to god I will shoot you in the temple." He said pointing to a slightly older guy in the middle seats.

Well.. At least we were gonna have more company then just the guys. Cause to be fair, it gets boring having just boys around. Soon the bus set off and we made our way to the plane.

About an hour later, we arrive at an airport where we all saw the big grey plane smack bang in the middle. I looked out of the window and I saw the other bus where obviously the girls were, because they were getting off one by one and getting sat onto the plane. We were next.

Everybody got called off one by one. Luckily I wasn't the first or last. Then somebody called 'Cyrus Grissome' got called up, when he got up I felt a rush of fear go through my body. He didn't look like he was gonna be any fun. He was bold with a little bit of a mustache.. Also, he looked like he was up to something aswell by the way he was grinning. So I just looked away before I had a panic attack.

Shortly after, I was called up. "Austin Moon." I then got up and walked up to the front of the bus, where one of the police guys literally pushed me off of the bus. When I got onto the ground there was like a line of police men at each side of me with guns facing up. Jeez.. You'd think that there was a terrorist or something the amount of police and guns there was.

I eventually got to the end of the line where some fat police man started searching me to make sure I didn't have anything harmful on me. I didn't.. All I had was a photo of my little sister. She was born about 3 months after I got sent to jail. Then he got the pocket where it had the photo on it and he took it out. "Thought we said no personal possessions." The police man said looking at the photo. He then put it in his own pockets. "Er.. It's not harmful is it?" I said being cocky "It's my little sister.." He then laughed a little "Well, your not keeping it while your on the plane. It's staying with me." I then looked him dead in the eye "I will get that back just so you know.." I then sent him a death glare before getting into the plane.

When I got on, it looked like everyone was being sat boy, girl, boy, girl. Great.. Just like school.. Don't even see the point of this in the slightest. As I got into the part where the seats were, one of the police men grabbed me and sat me down next to a girl and locked me into the seat so I couldn't move much.

I didn't get chance to see much of the girl when I sat down, all I know is that she had brown hair. She was just looking out of the window. "Hey." I said hoping she'd turn around. After a couple of seconds, she still hadn't turned to face me. "I'm Austin Moon, who are you?" I asked. She then turned around and looked at me. "Ally Dawson." She replied smiling a little. Wow.. She was so pretty and beautiful. It was amazing. Like no other girl I've seen. "Nice to meet you," i said smiling "Do you know anybody else that's on this plane?" I asked.

Obviously she would do.. Well, out of the girls anyway. None of the boys. "Yes. Trish, who's sat far over there next to a red headed boy," She told me "I'd point but I can't." I then looked over my shoulder and looked for a red headed boy. It was Dez. He was sat next to a girl with frizzy/curly hair. "Oh, that's Dez. My friend," I said turning back round and smiling "Anybody else that you know?" She then took a little look around of the boys and girls. "Yeah, some of the girls. I recognize some of the guys aswell." I looked at her confused "How?" I asked. "Oh, because some of these guys have been in the biggest crimes and done the worst." She told me.

Wow. She knows her stuff. "Like who?" I asked. She then looked over next to me, onto the next set of seats where that Johnny guy was sitting. "Like for instance him, Johnny. Or as people know him as Johnny 23." "Johnny 23?" I said confused. What kind of a name is Johnny 23? Is she making this up or something? "Cause, he's a mad rapist. He's raped like 23 girls and women." She told me. My eyes widened "Then why have they let him on a plane? With girls and women?" I asked "Not a very smart system they've got running.." I said. She laughed a little. "I'm sure he won't let him anywhere near the girls."

"Oh!" she said looking behind us "over there.." When I looked I saw that Cyrus guy being locked into a cage seat thing so he couldn't get out. "That's Cyrus Grissome. Or as others know him as Cyrus the Virus. He's a complete nut job. Funny. But a nut job. I just wouldn't get on his bad side. He's capable of anything!" I looked away from Cyrus and back at Ally where then I smiled "You know your stuff Ally." She then smiled at me and blushed a little "That's right, if you make friends with a police women in the prison I was at, then you get told everything." I nodded.

This flight seemed like it was gonna be great as long as I had Ally next to me. I know I just met her.. But she seemed like such a great person. I didn't want to get off and leave her. Especially since when we get off in a few stops time, I get to go home. She might not be.

* * *

**Chapter 3 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW IF U WANT CHAPTER 4! Don't worry guys.. It's all about to start in the next chapter.. **


	3. Plane Takeover

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V. **

****A short while after the girls and women had gotten onto the plane, the boys and men got on to the plane. Some boy called 'Austin' got sat next to me. Not that I was complaining! He was cute, seemed like a nice guy. I told him all about the prisoner passenger's on the plane that he wanted to know about. Well, he didn't I just told him anyway to warn him.

Shortly after that, we got talking even more and then the plane took off. We talked even more. As I was looking at him, I caught something out of the corner of my eye. Cyrus was in his little cage fiddling with his hand and so was the guy opposite him. Normally, I wouldn't of been bothered.. But they were both nut jobs so it did worry me alot.

"Ally.." Austin said waving his hand infront of my face. I snapped out of it and looked at him, I didn't smile. I looked at him worried "Austin.. Cyrus and the spiky haired guy are fiddling with there hands.." I told him with fear in my voice.

Austin looked over at them, at me and laughed a little bit. "Ally, everyone fiddles with their hands, it's okay." Austin said smiling. I loved his smile. But now, he's gonna think I'm mental or something. "Maybe.. but its just cause they are doing it and how they are." He sighed. "Ally.." He said placing his hand on mine as best as he could "It's gonna be okay.." He said trying to reassure me "They are not gonna break out of the cage they are in." I nodded and relaxed a bit before sitting back in my seat.

A couple of seconds later, some black guy who was sat next to that rapist Johnny dropped a match stick and set him on fire! "Oh my god!" I heard random people shout. I clenched onto Austin's arm in fear because I had no idea what was gonna happen. Then I saw Cyrus discretely nick one of the police man's keys before he opened the door and bust out along with the other spiky haired guy. Both of them attacked and tied up any police men and women who tried to attack them. Soon Johnny wasn't on fire anymore.

It all happened so, so fast! All of a sudden Cyrus and his little spiky haired friend had took over the whole plane and almost killed anyone in their way. Eventually, after they had done all that they stood up near the door where the pilot was and then fired a bullet across the room to get our attention. "Alright listen up!" Cyrus began "I am in charge here now. Nobody try make any attacks rat us out or anything like that and we should be fine. They'll be no food or drink," he mocked "The next stop will be down somewhere in the south, and after that, well we'll be landing somewhere else and be free. And anyone tries to double cross me, then a bullet will go through you faster than a strike of lightening. Welcome to Con Air."

I sighed with worry. I'm never gonna get home! Once I get off this plane I was supposed to be going home. Soon, Cyrus and that other guy came over and unlocked, un cuffed everyone from their seats so we were free to move about. "I'm never gonna get home now.." I said throwing me head back. Austin then looked at me "Your a free person?" Austin asked. I rolled my neck and looked at him "Yeah. Why?" He then smiled "No way! So am I!" He said still smiling "But, we shouldn't tell anyone incase they find out and decide they want rid of us."

A few seconds later, some boy popped their head over mine and Austin seats. "So, are you two.." The boy said trailing off. Me and Austin both looked at eachother before looking up at the brown haired boy "No.." Austin said "We've only just met smart arse." Austin then looked away, but I still looked up at him "What do you want anyway?" I asked him. "Nothing, just wanted someone to talk to that's all. I haven't exactly got much company here." he said pointing to a guy who was sat next to him sound asleep. "Oh.." I said, I then smiled "I'm Ally Dawson." I said holding out my hand for him to shake. He shook it. "Ellington Ratliff. But, call me Ratliff. I prefer it." I nodded. "I'm Austin.." Austin said looking up "No point in not introducing myself is there?"

"Is there a bathroom on this thing?" I asked looking at both Austin and Ratliff. Austin then looked off his seat down the plane "Yeah, there's one down there." He pointed. "Will you come with me?" I asked "I know it sounds weird but with a rapist on this plane and other psycho's your the only one who looks normal and won't try anything.." I explained. Ratliff coughed. "What about me?" Ratliff asked "I'm not like that!" I then gave him a look "I don't even know what your in here for.." He then looked at Austin and then at me "I killed someone. By accident. See, we were fighting and-" Austin cut him off "Yeah, okay, think I know now." Austin then stood up. "C'mon." Austin then walked me over to the toilet and stood about a meter away from the door.

After I got out of the toilet, Austin wasn't there anymore. I panicked a little bit. But I saw him another 4 meters away talking to Ratliff, a red head and Trish. So I began to walk back. But as I did, I accidently bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry!" I said looking at him. I then got scared when I saw who it was. It was Johnny 23. As I went to walk away, he grabbed me by the arm and shot me against the wall "Where are you going?" He asked grinning and pinning me against the wall. "Back to my seat.. Now let me go!"

**Austin's P.O.V. **

****After Ally had gone into the toilet, Dez had gone over to Ratliff with Ally's friend Trish and they called me over. But I stayed close incase Ally got into any trouble. Then when I looked out the corner of my eye I saw that Johnny guy had her pinned against the wall getting close to her.. Too close. "Oh shit.." I said before walking over. I then was soon followed by Ratliff, Dez and Trish.

When I got over he was trying to do something to her, but I grabbed him and flung him to the other side of the plane where he hit off one of the metal cages and onto the floor. He then glared at me. "Leave her alone.." I said sending him a death glare back. He then got up off the floor, and looked at me angry "Do you know what I am?" He asked gritting his teeth together. "A sick bastard, also.. An ugly old ape!" He then lunged towards me, he went to go hit me but luckily I blocked it. Then I punched him in the face so he fell onto the floor. "This ain't happening right now.." I told him. I think I was getting to brave. "Oh.. Oh, it's happening.." Johnny said getting back up.

"HEY!" Someone shouted from the other end of the plane. When we all looked it was Cyrus. Oh god.. He's probably gonna send a bullet through me. He then came up, stood beside me and looked at Johnny disgusted. "He's right.." Cyrus said to Johnny "Not here.. Not now, now you leave this girl alone and all the other one's alone!" Cyrus said threatening him "Can you fly Johnny?" Cyrus asked. "No.." He said a little scared. "You keep that in mind when you look at her. Cause if your dick jumps out of your pants so do you!" Johnny then just walked away.

I then couldn't help but laugh. Cyrus seemed to be a funny guy. And this flight seemed like it was gonna get interesting. "You.." Cyrus said pointing at me. I then stopped laughing and got a little bit scared. "Y-yes.." I said. "What's your name?" He asked. "Austin.." I responded. "Okay, Austin. I'll keep that in mind. You seem like you could be helpful." he then walked away.

Ally then got away from the wall. "Thanks for that Austin." She said hugging me. I hugged back, not wanting to let go, but she pulled away and I had no choice but to. "It's okay," I said smiling "I don't like it when guys try to hurt girls. Or _if _guys do hurt girls." She smiled "Well, I owe you one." She said before walking back to her seat.

* * *

**REVIEW IF U WANT CHAPTER 4!**


	4. Meeting Riker & Cyrus's Plan

**So, you guys liking this story so far? Great! :D **

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

****So it had been like half an hour since Cyrus and spike had took over the plane. (Me, Ally, Ratliff, Dez and Trish decided to call his friend Spike because we didn't know his real name.) Every single prison guard or police guy made on wrong move, they just killed them! Shot them. Punched them. Snapped their necks.

"This isn't giving me any confidence.." Ally said closing her eyes, just as Spike had snapped one of the police mens neck. Ratliff looked at the body and then at Ally "Me either.." He said a little worried. When I looked around, I was keeping an eye out for Johnny incase he came back and decided he wanted another go at Ally, I saw a boy about mine and Ratliff's age, possibly a little older, sat on one of the passenger chairs on his own just looking through the window. He'd been sat there for a while on his own now.

"I'll be back in a second.." I said getting up. After I got up, I made my way towards the guy and sat beside him. He had short blonde hair, it was almost the same as mine except lighter. "Hey.." I said in an attempt to make friends. He looked at me and jumped a little. "Hey." He said before looking away. "How come your sat on your own?" I asked him. He sighed. "Cause, I don't know anyone.." he then looked down. "Well, you know me now." I said smiling. He looked at me weirdly "I've known you five seconds. I don't even know your name or anything.." I chuckled "I'm Austin Moon, what's your name?" I asked him. "Riker Lynch." I smiled again "See! Now we know eachother!" I said elbowing him "C'mon, why don't you come sit with me and my friends?" I asked him. Riker then looked over the chair and down to Ally, Dez, Ratliff and Trish. "How long you've known then?" Riker asked me looking back at me "5 seconds too?" I shook my head. "No. Dez has been my cell mate since I got to jail. Met Ally when I first sat down. Ratliff introduced himself after the plane got took over. Then Ally introduced Trish." I explained. He smiled a little "I guess I could."

As we both got up, we began to walk back to Ally, Dez, Trish and Ratliff. But as we did, some guy who was sat down jumped up, pulled a gun from his trouser, grabbed hold of Riker and pointed the gun to his head. "GET THIS PLANE BACK ON THE GROUND AND LET US GO!" The man shouted pointing the gun at me, Cyrus, then spike then back at Cyrus. Cyrus then came walking over to us all. Soon followed by Ally and Ratliff. "Put the gun down before you take off a toe.." Cyrus said. The man shook his head "I mean it, get the plane down otherwise this boy here gets it!" Cyrus laughed a little "He's no use to me so go ahead kill him! I don't care!" I then jumped in the middle "I care!" I exclaimed. Cyrus then turned to me "Why?" I then looked at Riker and at Cyrus "B-because.. He's my brother.." I lied. Cyrus looked at Riker. As he did, I winked at Riker for him to play along. Cyrus looked back at me. "Well, I guess I could understand.. But still no use to me!" Cyrus said putting up his hands. "Well then.." I said. This needed to be done now.. Even though this is gonna get me killed. I grabbed Cyrus by the collar "If he kills my 'brother', then he'll get that gun shoved so far up his arse that I'll be able to fire bullets out of his mouth! And I'll use them bullets to shoot you because you didn't stop him! Then I'll shoot your little friends aswell!" I then let go of Cyrus.

Cyrus then glared at me. "I like you kid.." He said pointing at me "Your brave, that's a good thing." Cyrus then winked at me and then at Ally. "okay!" He said pulling out a gun of his own before grabbing hold of Ally and pointing the gun to her head "Kill him.. I'll kill her.." My eyes widened. Is this part of a plan or something? Oh wow "Cyrus.." I said gritting my teeth "You kill her.. I swear down I'll kill you myself without any hesitation.." Cyrus glared at me. "Let. Him. Go!" Cyrus said pointing the gun at the man. The man shook his head. "Fine." Cyrus said firing the gun, it then fired and hit the man straight in the middle of his head. Which then ended up Riker free and then man dead. "Easier said than done.." Cyrus said before turning to me "You.. I'm gonna keep you around for a while. Possibly even til the end of the trip so your free." he said smiling. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Do you honestly think I am gonna keep everyone alive on this plane?" Cyrus said "There's only a couple of people getting off this plane. Me. The one you and your friends keep calling Spiky, maybe the pilot, you if you keep up being how you are now. And that's it. Everyone else is a goner." Cyrus said before walking away.

I then watched Cyrus walked off and looked at Ally, Riker, Ratliff, Dez and Trish worried. Luckily they didn't hear that they had gone over back where they were. I was so scared now.. Knowing that my bestfriend Dez was gonna die. Riker and Ratliff were gonna die. Trish was gonna die. And more importantly, Ally was gonna die! If Ally dies and I live, I don't know what I'll do! I'll feel a whole lot better if I died and Ally lived. Or if we both lived. Point is.. Not a lot of people are gonna make it.

I went to go up into the pilot's room where Cyrus was, but the plane all of a sudden landed on the ground. And Cyrus came bursting out of the room. "ALRIGHT!" Cyrus shouted "Only 3 people are getting off this plane here. The rest may get off at the next stop, or the final stop after that. Comprenday?" Cyrus then went down the stairs where he got 3 police men who were still alive, dressed them as prisoners and put nets over their heads because of the sand storm that was outside. Also, nobody would recognize that they were police anyway.

"Austin.." Cyrus said getting me over to the door "Help me out here will you?" Before I got a chance to respond he just dragged me out of the plane onto the ground with him. But we'd both put police jacket on and something over our face/mouth because of the storm.

**Ally's P.O.V. **

****I was starting to get a little bit worried about Austin now. Cyrus seemed to be just taking advantage of him now! He is the last person I wanted Austin to get mixed in with. Something bad could happen to him if he started to get to brave.

Now that we had landed Cyrus had put on a police jacket on himself and Austin and took him outside along with 2 other guys. Spike and the black dude who set Johnny 23 on fire.

As I looked across the plane, Johnny immedeatly layed eyes on me when Cyrus and Austin got off the plane. I hit Ratliff in the arm and pointed at Johnny who was looking at me. Ratliff sighed "Yo, Johnny.. Eyes off before I come over there and rip off your dick and feed it to the dogs out there.." Ratliff told him. I couldn't help but laugh, neither could Riker, Trish or Dez. "Oh, look who's getting a loud mouth!" Johnny said getting up and slowly walking towards him. "Obviously me!" Ratliff said pointing to himself "Now sit down before you give yourself a headache."

As Ratliff turned back around to face us, Johnny grabbed him and shot him across the room. "Ratliff!" I screamed standing up. Ratliff then got up off the floor and charged towards Johnny, sending Johnny to the floor. Then after a couple of minute of them two having a little fight on the floor, Cyrus, Austin and Spike came rushing back onto the plane. Then I noticed some guy had been locked in a black suit with it over his face and body. I then realized he was a cannibal.

Austin came over and smacked Johnny in the face with the end of the gun he had in his hand. Johnny then crawled back over to his seat. Whilst Cyrus and Spike went into the pilot's room. The plane soon took off.

**Austin's P.O.V. **

****We'd only been outside for a couple of minutes and then a bus pulled up, and alot of police men gathered around it and opened the doors. Me and Cyrus looked at eachother confused. Then that's when we saw a man who had a body lock on. It was black. He had a black mask covering his mouth and nose, and his arms were locked together inside the suit. "What the fuck is that?!" Spike asked. Cyrus grinned "Garland Greene. Cannibal. Eats humans. Dangerous guy he is." My eyes widened and I began to get a little bit more scared. No doubt Cyrus was gonna un lock him and let him roam around the plane.

The black guy then took him onto the plane but never came out. The police cars and vans then began to leave once all the other prisoners had been on. As they left we had to wait for someone who was plotting the plane's transmitter on another plane. I don't even know why they want me to do this?! I don't wanna be like them while I'm on this plane.

But then, there was about a million police cars heading towards the plane. So then we all just left the guy and bolted onto the plane because everyone found out about the plane being hijacked.

We then got back onto the plane. Immedeatly the plane took off.

After about half an hour of being back in the air, I was still getting worried about Cyrus killing Ally, Ratliff, Riker, Trish and Dez. I didn't want him too. So I decided to go back up into the pilots room to talk to him.

"Cyrus.." I said going into the room. "Shh!" He hissed at me. He picked up the radio, where a man started to talk through it. "Cyrus! Where the heck do you think you are going with that plane?!" a man asked over the radio. "Why, we're going to Disney land.." Cyrus said grinning holding the radio to his mouth. Oh my god.. This guys is nuts.. Something bad gonna happen! Great! "Your lying Cyrus!" The man said "If anything has happened to one of our undercover agents on that plane then your dead meat!" Cyrus laughed "Oh.. Don't worry. He's dead. Just like all the other police men and women. Passenger's are alive. You know, it was funny watching your agent piss himself." It sounded like the man on the other side was getting really frustrated "CYRUS! You better land that plane safely!" "Oh I will. Just not anywhere you think of. Oh, nothing makes me sadder than the agent lost his bladder on the airplane." I laughed. The other guy on the other side then left.

"Cyrus.." I said. He then just blanked me and left the room. He then walked over to Garland. The Cannibal. I followed because I desperately needed to talk to him. As I thought, he was gonna let Garland out of the cage. "I let you out you gonna play nice?" Cyrus asked. Garland nodded. He then opened the door and took his suit off. "You go back to where you were.." Cyrus told me. SO I went back over to Ally. But as Spike was dragging off that fat police man, I stopped him before taking a photo of my little sister out of his pocket "Told you I'd get it back.." I grinned before kissing the photo and sat by Ally again.

Garland then came over and sat on the next set of seats. It scared us a little. But he didn't seem like he was gonna cause any harm to us. SO as we all sat down on a row each. Me, Ally and Ratliff sat on one and Riker, Trish and Dez sat behind us. Within minutes they started playing songs on the radio. I started to become a nervous wreck because I hated flying.. Especially now cause the police are gonna wanna take down the plane.

Then a song came on called _Sweet Home Alabama. _Everyone started dancing to it besides from me, Ally, Ratliff, Riker, Trish, Dez and Garland. "How ironic.." Garland said "They're celebrating to a song written by people who died in a plane crash." Is he trying to make me shit myself? "Shut. Up." I said aggressively.

* * *

**Chapter 5 coming soon**

**What a long chapter, just for you guys! I am actually watching Con Air right now :3 **

**REVIEW IF U WANT CHAPTER 5! **


	5. You Must Kill Ally, Austin

**Lol, the last Chapter was supposed to extend over about 3 chapters xD**

**Ahh well.. It was pretty long the last chapter though. **

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V. **

****You know, before I got onto this plane I thought it was gonna be great fun! You know.. Peaceful. No bother. Well now guess what! We got a psycho who's took over the plane and a Cannibal who's just inches away from sitting next to me, Austin and Riker. Trish, Dez and Ratliff were the lucky ones, they were sat behind us. I kept on thinking that Garland was gonna get out of his seat and eat us! I mean, is Cyrus mad?! I should really give him a piece of my mind! But I shouldn't.. It could be dangerous.. No I won't.

"Hey, Cyrus!" I said getting out of my seat as he came out of the pilot's room. Turns out I was gonna give him a piece of my mind. I'm not scared of him. Austin's not scared of him. Riker's- I don't know if he is scared of him, more than likely is. Ratliff.. He's just.. Random.. He probably isn't either. As for Trish and Dez. I don't know. "What?" Cyrus asked walking over to me. I took a deep breath. "Are you mad?" i asked "Letting a cannibal roam around not locked up when there's a whole lot of chance that he could eat us.." I then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ally.. Sit down, before you regret it." Austin told me. I faced him, and then faced Cyrus. "Well, at least then I know to use Garland as a weapon. Anyone gets in my way or try's to double cross me then I'll let him eat them." Cyrus said grinning. "Your a crazy bastard.." I said.

As I went to go walk away, I felt a tight grip on arm before getting pulled closely to Cyrus by none other than Cyrus. "Listen little girl, I don't want any of your back chat, or anything like that," His grip started to get tighter "Don't start getting brave now, or I swear I will put a bullet straight through your skull.." I gave him a look "Go ahead! I ain't scared of you. Like you said about Riker before, it won't make a difference on this plane if you do kill me." He then grabbed both of my arms "Your right it won't.." He then turned me around and pushed me to Austin. Luckily Austin caught me. "But it will if he kills you." Cyrus then threw him a gun.

**Austin's P.O.V. **

****I caught Ally as Cyrus pushed her towards me, I didn't let go of her incase he tried anything. But then he threw a gun at me so I caught it. "But it will if he kills you.." Cyrus said grinning. I then glared at Cyrus. "Oh no.. I ain't killing her.." I said shaking my head. "Fine.." Cyrus said taking the gun away from me. "He'll do it.." Cyrus handed then gun to Riker. "I'm not doing it either." Riker said looking at Cyrus like he was something he just picked up off the floor. Cyrus looked at Ratliff, Dez and Trish. "Don't look at me.." Dez said. "Me either.." Trish said.

Cyrus then walked up to Ratliff. "You. You've killed someone before so it shouldn't be too hard for you.." Cyrus gave him the gun. Please Ratliff don't do it. "Yeah its not hard.." Ratliff said "Difference is, when I killed the guy, I don't it by accident. This time it's not gonna be an accident." Ratliff said giving Cyrus the gun back. "Do it Ratliff.." Cyrus said giving back the gun "Or I'll shoot you.. Right here.. Right now in front of everyone.." Ratliff looked at Ally, then me. 'I'm sorry..' he mouthed. "Fine." Ratliff said taking the gun. "Ratliff!" I said almost shouting. Ratliff then grabbed Ally by the arm. "Ratliff.. What are you doing..?" I asked mumbling. "Just trust me Austin, I'm not gonna kill her.." He mumbled back. "Cyrus, I'll do it!" I said snatching the gun from Ratliff. "Make up your mind boy!" Cyrus said getting annoyed "Go back down where all the boxes are and do it." I then took a deep breath "Can't I just threaten her..?" I asked. Cyrus shook his head.

I then took Ally round where the boxes were through a different room on the plane where nobody could see us. When I looked at Ally, she looked scared and terrified. "A-are you gonna do it?" Ally asked me feared. I looked at her, then down at the gun. "No.." I said putting the gun on top of a box "I can't. We've been on this plane for only 5 hours and I already know how much it'd hurt if you were dead.." I said getting closer to her. She smiled and hugged me. But didn't pull away, so I hugged back. "How are you gonna make it sound like you've shot me then..?" Ally asked. "Easy.. I'm gonna take the bullets out of the gun, hide then, fire the gun and say there were no bullets in the gun. Then I'll say, I threatened you to make sure you didn't do anything like that again." I explained.

Ally then pulled away from the hug and looked at me. "Promise you won't let me get hurt or killed?" She asked scared. I smiled before leaning in and gently planting a kiss on her lips, I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I promise." I said. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

After that, I got the gun, emptied all the bullets out of it and then realized where the hell am I gonna hide the bullets? "Ally, where am I gonna hide the bullets?" I asked her. "Put them in your pockets!" She told me. I then put them in my trouser pockets. I then pointed the gun to the back end of the plane incase I hadn't emptied out the bullets properly. I fired the gun and it made a loud bang.

**Trish's P.O.V. **

****Oh my god.. He's killed her..

**Dez's P.O.V. **

****Austin.. How could you?

**Ratliff's P.O.V. **

****I didn't think he would do it..

**Riker's P.O.V. **

****Oh god.

**Austin's P.O.V. **

****After that, I got Ally by the arm gently and took her out of the room. There was a sigh of relief that came from Ratliff, Riker, Trish and Dez. Then Cyrus came walking over. "Thought you killed her?!" Cyrus asked. I shook my head. "No bullets. Ran out," I said handing him back the gun "But don't worry, I had a little 'talk' with her and I've made sure she won't do it again.." I told him, still having hold of Ally. When I looked at Ally she pulled a scared face. Cyrus grinned. "Nice work Austin.." He said before walking away.

I then let of Ally and sat back down. Ratliff, Riker, Trish and Dez then looked at me. "Don't worry! I didn't actually do anything to her! I would never hurt or kill a girl. Let alone threaten one." I told them. Cause no doubt they were probably gonna think that I did and think I was a bad guy. "Yeah well congratulations Austin, you just became friends with Cyrus the fucking Virus.." Ratliff said sitting down. "And the bad thing is?" I asked "I won't get killed! Neither will you guys!" I told them. "But he'll turn you into a monster, there fore you'll turn into another one of him." Garland said from the other chairs.

We all then looked at him. "I know you are all afraid of what I might do to you.." Garland said looking at us "But don't worry, you 6 are the last people I want to do it to on the plane. Infact, Cyrus is the most likely to get it.." He explained. "Okay.." I said. "So you are gonna end up eating somebody on the plane.. Good one." Trish said. "Nope, not necessarily.." Garland said looking away.

* * *

**Chapter 6 coming soon! **

**REVIEW IF U WANT CHAPTER 6! **


	6. An Accidental Death

**_Diamond Dog is a character i forgot to add! _**

**_Chapter 6 _**

* * *

**__****Austin's P.O.V. **

****A few more hours had passed since we were on the plane and it had got hijacked by Cyrus, Spike and Diamond Dog. Still Garland was still sat there on his own innocently.. He didn't seem like he was actually gonna do any harm to anyone.

But anyway, everyone had finally settled a little bit. Spike just kept on looking over towards me, Ally and Ratliff as if he was planning something for us.. I wonder if Cyrus was planning on getting rid of Ally and Ratliff first because he knew there was no way Riker, Trish and Dez would stick up for themselves infront of Cyrus. Well, I wasn't gonna let it happen! No way hosay.

Then Spike left the cabin and went down to where all the boxes were. I ignored him. But I felt inside my pocket to make sure the bullets were still there.. They weren't.. They'd gone. And there was a hole in my pocket. "Oh no.." I said. Everyone who I was sat with then looked at me. I then got up and went into the room full of boxes and shut the door behind me.

That's when I saw Spike knelt on the floor with the bullets in his hand. Great. That's me dead. He then turned, faced me and began to grin. I just glared at him. "Funny," Spike said "You said there wasn't any bullets in the gun," He then rolled them around in his hand "You couldn't kill her could you?" He said grinning. I shook my head "I'd never hurt a girl let a lone kill one.." I said to him. He then kinda had a spaz attack and threw the bullets on the floor before charging himself towards me and pinning me to the wall. "YOU lied!" He said almost shouting. "So?! Not my fault I'm not the type to kill anyone!" I said kicking him "Now, if you just leave me alone you won't get hurt.. And give me the bullets." He looked up at me before going to punch me. I blocked it, twisted his arm and threw it behind his back turning him around. "Argh!" He shouted in pain. "Shut up..." I said "Don't tell anyone or Cyrus about this.." He then laughed "Can't promise that!" He said.

All of a sudden.. everything happened so fast. He got out of my grip, as he went to go hit me I quickly kicked him in the stomach where he went flying back into a broken pipe which pearced through his chest and killed him. "Oh no.." I said worried. I walked over and knelt down beside him before feeling his pulse. Yup. He's gone. Dead. Oh great.. Now look at me. I'm a killer! I just killed someone for no reason! All I gotta do is make sure nobody come's in this room..

As I left the room, I made sure nobody was looking where I quickly locked the door and walked back to my seat where Ally, Ratliff and Riker were talking. "You okay?" Riker asked me. I looked him "Er.. Yeah.." I lied. "Don't look it..". I fake smiled "No,no.. trust me.. Everything's fine." At least I hope so..

* * *

**Chapter 7 coming soon **

**Sorry it was short, it;s just the next one is gonna show you why Ally, Ratliff, Riker, Trish and Dez were put in jail :) **

**REVIEW IF U WANT CHAPTER 7! **


	7. How We Got To Be Here

**Think this the chapter everyone wants! :D **

**Just to let you know it's the one where you find out why Laura & Riker, are in jail. You all know why Ratliff's in but I'll show you anyway! :D **

**Reason I ain't doing Trish & Dez: I cant think of anythig & I have a whole lot of one-shots to do for people :/ **

**_Bold Italic = People talking over their flashback. _**

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V. **

****After Austin had came out of the room of boxes where all our things were, I saw him lock the door directly but i asked no questions. Why? Because I saw Spike go in there before and i know Austin's probably hurt him or something.. Well done Austin. (note the sarcasm because Cyrus is probably gonna rip Austin's guts out if he finds out)

Anyway...

After a little while we all got talking about things. Then we all got to the bit where I didn't want to get to. "So how did you guys end up in here?" Ratliff asked looking at me, Riker, Trish, Dez and Austin. I sighed. Everyone then looked at me. "What?" I said "it's not something I wanna share, or that I'm exactly proud of!" I folded my arms. "I'm sure mine's worse.." Ratliff said. "You killed someone in a fight! By accident.." I said "Mine was on purpose.." Ratliff sighed "Yeah, but it's how I done it that's the thing now whether or not it was an accident or not." We all then looked at Ratliff. "Look, how about we all go round in one big circle like children and tell?" Trish said. "Starting with who?" I asked. "Austin.." Dez said "His isn't bad.. Then we can just go from Austin to Ally, then to Riker etc."

"Sitting comfortably?" Austin asked mocking "Cause it's story time!" he said mocking a little kids voice. Austin then explained why he was in, about the whole his friend Drew setting a park on fire and leaving Austin to get the blame. Wow.. "Not exactly that bad if it wasn't your fault." Riker said. "True.." Austin said nodding in agreement "Your turn Ally."

I took a deep breath and began to tell them.

_Flashback from Ally's P.O.V. _

**_So I was about 14 years old, and I'm 17 now so that's about 3 years I got for what I done. _**

**_I was with my friend Rydel. It was late at night and we weren't exactly supposed to be out, we were supposed to be at Rydel's asleep cause I was staying round her's that night. But no.. We had to go out and try to meet our friends. _**

_We'd gone to the park and they weren't there so we waited about another half hour. Then we both heard a rustling noise come from the bushes. "Stay here.. I'll go check.." I told Rydel standing up. She stayed where she was and I went over to the bush slowly to see what it was. It kept on moving and making noise. So I picked up a brick that was on the floor and threw it into the bush. _

_Heart attack over.. It was just a squirrel. _

_Rydel then all of a sudden began to scream her head off like she was being murdered. "ALLY! HELP ME! PLEASE!" She shouted. She sounded like she was struggling "SOMEBODY'S GOT ME!" Oh good god no! What do I do? What do I do?! I searched around the ground for something to hit the person with, when I came across another brick. Bigger than the last. So I shone my phone light over and I could see the hooded person attacking Rydel. So I quickly ran up to the person and smashed the brick off their head sending them to the floor. As I went to go check Rydel, they grabbed my ankle and dragged me to the floor. _

_I felt them then get on top of me and pin my arms above my head. "GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK!" I shouted. I looked to see Rydel on the floor, looking over petrified. I managed to get one of my arms free. I then slid it across the floor where my hand met with the brick again, I picked it up and smashed it across his head. Didn't let go. So I did it again this time even harder. Still didn't let go, but his grip began even more loose. So I brought the brick to the front and smashed him in the temple of his head. Which I didn't mean to do. _

_He then all of a sudden fell off me to the other side. I then let go of the brick and got up. I walked over to Rydel and helped her up off the floor. "I-is he okay?" Rydel asked shaking. I looked at him as best as I could and then back at Rydel "I don't know.." I said just as scared as she was. I then got my phone light out and shone it so we both walked over to him slowly. I picked the brick up again just incase he decided to get back up. _

_When I shone the light on him, I saw all his head and face was in pieces because of where I'd hit him. There was a lot of blood. "Oh my god.." Rydel said almost throwing up "What have you done..?" I then knelt beside the man and felt his pulse and heart. It had stopped. "Oh no.." I said falling backwards onto the ground sitting. "What's wrong?" Rydel asked "I-is he dead?" I nodded. "He's dead.. I killed him.." I then began to cry. I then heard Rydel began to breath heavily and shocked. "S-stay away from me.." She said. I then stood up "Rydel, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill him!"I told her. "No... Just.. get away from me.." She backed away slowly. "Hey! It's thanks to me that he got off you!" I told her almost shouting. "I don't care.. YOU KILLED HIM!" She shouted "YOUR A MONSTER!" In my anger I then threw the brick at her, it then hit her in the head also smack bang in the middle killing her almost instantly. _

**Ally's P.O.V. (back to normal)**

****"So, I didn't just kill a stranger.." I said "I also killed my bestfriend.." I said looking down. I looked up at them and they all looked shocked and a little bit frightened. "Y-you don't look like the type of girl that would do such a thing.." Riker said. "I know.." I then looked at Austin. He then looked away from me as soon as I looked at him. It's like he doesn't like me anymore. "I get it Austin.." I said turning away "You think I'm a psycho.." He then put his had on mine "No.. I don't." When I looked at him he was smiling "It's just.. Nothing.. it doesn't matter.." He said "Anyway.. Who's next?" Austin asked.

"Me.." Riker said. "Might aswell.."

**Riker's P.O.V. **

****"All I am saying is that I never meant to do this!" I said "I know everyone says it, but I actually didn't mean to! I didn't know what I was doing!" I really didn't. "It's okay.." Austin said laughing a little "Just tell us." I sighed "Alright, but I understand if you don't want to put me over there with that guy.." I said pointing over to Johnny 23. Yup.. You might know what I done now..

_Flashback from Riker's P.O.V. _

_**Riker: So.. er..  
Ratliff: Oh my god Riker! Just get on with it! We don't care what it is! **_

_**My Dad wasn't exactly the nicest person ever in the world.. I am just saying. **_

_One day when I was about 15, (19 now..) my Mom died when I was 13 and my Dad began to do bad things.. Really bad things. Nothing to me. Well.. Sometimes. He just hit me most of the time. Nothing else though! He done drugs aswell.. Sometimes he made me take them cause he thought it would be 'funny' cause I wouldn't know what I was doing..One day, he had his friend that was a 'girl' round and she brought round her daughter that was about my age aswell. _

_About five minutes before he came round, he called me to go upstairs so I did. I walked into the spare room where he was. Then I was greeted to a hair pull. "OW.." I said in pain. He then pushed me onto the bed, where he then pulled out a very largish needle. Oh my god.. This is gonna hurt! ALOT! "Dad no! Please.." I begged. Before I got the chance to push him away he basically just stabbed it into my arm and injected whatever drug was in there, and then some more. Great. Wonderful. This is not gonna end good. "Drink this.." he said handing a cup to me. Considering I could barely see anymore and my brain was starting to fuck up, I didn't know what it was. So I smelt it. "It.. it smells.. Like.. Alcohol.." I said. I could barely speak, I was a mess right now. If any of my friends saw me, they'd more than likely laugh or be worried. More likely laugh. _

_"Yes.. Now drink it!" He said basically tipping the drink into my mouth. I drank it until it was all gone in the cup. Then he poured out and another and another and another and another, forcing it down my throat. Eventually, the door knocked. Probably my Mom's.. No wait.. DAD'S friend and daughter. When he left the room, I basically collapsed onto the floor. but first I bounced onto the bed and then got flung onto the floor. I blacked out. _

_Eventually.. I got woke up. I sat up. I was in the spare bedroom bed. My head then began to pound. I touched it. I looked around the room. Cloths.. All over the floor. What the heck.. I looked around the room where I saw a girl who was sat on the floor curled up frightened. Uh-oh.. I didn't did i? Oh shit I did -.- "L-look.." I said. "no!" She shouted "Get away from me!" She then got up and ran out of the room. I then groaned and flung myself back. "I hate my life.." I sighed. No doubt I'm gonna get in trouble for it. Deep. trouble. _

**Riker's P.O.V. **

****"Luckily, I have no memory of it.." i said "don't really want any memory of it really.." I then scratched my head nervously. "So if anyone asks.." Dez said "It was your dad's fault?" I nodded "Pretty much.."

"Wow.." Austin said "I know my dad can be a ass hole, but then there's yours." I couldn't argue there.

**Ratliff's P.O.V. **

Great, my turn. "Ratliff, your go.." Ally said looking up at me. I looked back at her. "Well.. You all know mine. But I'll tell you anyway." I said.

_Flashback from Ratliff's P.O.V. _

_**Well.. it's kinda quite obvious how I killed this guy accidently. **_

_I was walking home from my friend's house one night and there was these two people walking towards me. Bearing in mind I was only like 13 or 14.. (18/19 now) So I just choose to ignore them, by crossing the road but they cross and barged into me. _

_"Watch where your going.." One of them said. "Wouldn't have to watch where I was going if there wasn't arse hole's like you walking about.." I said walking off. "Ooooo!" The same person said "Did you here that cheek?" He said, obviously asking the person next to him. "I did.." The other guys said. I turned around. "That wasn't cheek.." I said, I then pointed to my cheek on my face "that's what ya call a cheek.." _

_As I went to turn around and walk away they both came running up to me, grabbed me by both arms and dragged me into the alley. Before starting to kick and punch me. Why do I have to be cocky? After a while, they stopped. As they walked away I then got up off the floor, ran towards him and kicked him in the back where he went flying into the middle of a road on his front. "Ow.." He moaned. I laughed. I then looked to my right where I saw a big set of lights on the road. It was a truck. "oh shit.." I said "Er.. get up now!" I shouted. He turned around and sat up facing me "Hell no.. You might kick me in the back again.." He mocked. "GOD DAMMIT GET UP BEFORE YOU GET KILLED I SHOUTED!" I shouted. Before I knew the truck came ran him over, which obviously killed him. _

_"Oh.." The other guy said facing me "Your gonna pay for this.." He said getting closer to me. HE then pushed me into the back alley again. As he went to go punch me, I blocked it punching him back. He then stood back up, where I kicked him again. This time.. He fell on the floor and didn't go flying killing himself. _

_After he got up the second time, he punched me in the nose and it started to bleed. So I thought I'd do the same thing.. Bad idea. When I punched him.. I didn't get him in the nose. I got him where your nose starts, which pushed the bone right up to his brain. That killed him. "Oh my god.." I said bending over and breathing heavily. Two guys.. In the matter on five minute? Oh my god.. _

__**Ratliff's P.O.V. **

****"Morel of the story is, you try to fight me. Whatever you do to me, I'll do it ten times worse.." I said "But I didn't mean to actually kill them. Think I gotta learn how to be more careful when it comes to fighting people.." They all laughed a little.

* * *

**Chapter 8 coming soon! **

**Next time: **

**The plane, finally lands in an old abandoned plane yard. But more trouble comes up, when there's another death. But.. Austin isn't the one to kill the person. It's out of Ratliff and Riker who ends up killing them ;) **

**Gonna start doing that about what happens next time or in future chapters xD**


	8. Death and a Death

**Heyoo! :D**

**2 deaths in this chapter :) One out of Diamond Dog & Cyrus, and then the other out of Austin, Ally, Riker, Ratliff, Dez and Trish :) **

**OMFG! LAURA MARANO TWEETED ME ON TWITTER! :3 I'M SO HAPPY! XD **

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V. **

****After everyone had finished sharing why they were in here, Cyrus started going on a rampage because he couldn't find Spike. He asked everyone on the plane if they had. Everyone answered no, including me. Cause if he finds out I killed him, by accident, then he'll kill me! By 'accident'.

About another hour later, I don't know what time it was.. I was just guessing it was an hour because there was no clock on the plane. All of a sudden the plane started to shake.. Madly. I got a little scared. All of a sudden the plane then kinda crash landed-ish onto the floor into an old abandoned plane junk yard. Then we almost crashed into a whole pile of junk, which would of probably destroyed the plane and blew it up.

Then Cyrus came out of the pilot's room, looked around and sighed "See Spike hasn't made a reappearance.." I then looked down and avoided looking at him "Anyway," He said rubbing his hands together "We've landed. Not so well.. But still we've landed. Now we need to get off this plane, sort somethings out and then wait for another plane to come pick us up." Cyrus then got from the top of the plane and immedeatly ran down to the door of the plane. Ally sighed "Great, another flight I don't want the pleasure of flying on." She unbuckled her seat belt. As she got up, I got up quickly and followed close behind her incase Cyrus decided he was gonna kill her after her little out burst.

As me, Ally, Ratliff, Riker, Dez and Trish were getting off of the plane Cyrus grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to one side. "Sure you haven't seen Spike?" He asked me. I shook my head. He sighed "Well, seen as though he's gone I need you to help me." He said grinning. "W-what with?" I asked. "Well, you see.. You know that I said only a couple of people were gonna get off this plane?" Cyrus asked reminding me. "Unfortunately yes.." I said. "I'm gonna kill a couple of them here, and your helping me aswell as Diamond Dog." I shook my head "Sorry Cyrus, I can't.. I'm not a killer, I can't." He sighed "Fair enough.. Easier if I do it on my own anyway." Phew..

When I got off the plane, I then immedeatly looked for Ally, Riker, Ratliff, Trish and Dez. Riker and Ratliff weren't there. Oh no.. "Ally, Trish, Dez.." I said walking up them "Where's Riker and Ratliff?" I asked. Ally shrugged aswell as Dez. "That black guy took one of them off and the other followed." Trish said pointing towards to some high piled junk. I then immedeatly ran for it. I knew Cyrus was gonna plan on killing one of them two first!

**Ratliff's P.O.V. **

****When I got off of the plane, me, Ally, Riker, Dez and Trish were all stood together when that black guy, Diamond Dog, or whatever his name is came over and told me he needed to talk to me. I was little confused why.. All he's been doing through the whole plane ride was giving me the evil's. He took me behind some high piled junk. "What did you wa-" I said turning around only stopping speaking when I saw him pull out a gun "Er.. What are you doing?" I asked. "Er.. What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked loading the gun. "Loading the gun obviously.." I said "not a smart guy are you really?" Then he stood up and pointed it to my head. "Now stay still.. You won't feel a thing. It'll go by so quick.." He said. Then there was a gun shot.

**Austin's P.O.V. **

****I got to the point of the junk when I was about to turn the corner, when I heard a gun go off.. Oh no..

**Ally's P.O.V. **

****What the heck?!

**Trish's P.O.V. **

****What just happened? Where did that come from?!

**Dez's P.O.V. **

****And looks like Cyrus or Diamond Dog couldn't go five minutes off the plane without letting off a gun...

**Austin's P.O.V. **

****After a couple of seconds of standing round the corner, I did. I know that I was gonna see Ratliff layed there dead and then Diamond Dog was probably gonna shoot me next. But I didn't care really if I am honest.

But when I turned around the corner, I saw Ratliff stood there and Diamond Dog on the floor dead. My eye's widened "Ratliff! You killed him?!" I asked happily but shocked. "You seem happy.." Ratliff said. "Yes! Cause your alive! And it's one less person to worry about that'll kill us!" I said smiling "How'd you get a gun?!" Ratliff looked at me confused "What are you talking about?" He asked "I didn't shoot him.. Someone else did.." Someone else? "Who?!" I asked "There's nobody else around.."

Then a voice came from the top of the junk pile. "I did it.." They said. When we looked up we saw.. Riker?! Riker did it! Quiet boy? "You did it?" Me and Ratliff both said it surprised. "Yeah.." Riker said sliding down the edge of the junk and onto the floor "Wasn't easy.. But i wasn't gonna let him kill Ratliff." I laughed a little "Where'd you get the gun?" I asked. "It was on the floor after Cyrus killed the guy who tried to kill me remember?" Riker said reminding me. "Oh yeah.." Ratliff said "Well thanks man. Lets go back." I stopped them "Er.. Isn't Cyrus gonna be wondering where he'll be?" I said. We then looked down at him and then back at eachother. "Well, what are we gonna do?" Riker asked. "I got it!" Ratliff said "We'll say, that he was making a run for it, we saw him and then Riker shot him." I smiled then frowned "Then Cyrus is gonna kill Riker.." I said. "He's gonna kill him anyway!" Ratliff said "I heard him saying to you that only Cyrus, the pilot and you were gonna get off the plane alive."

I sighed "Trust me.." I said "We're gonna-" I then got distracted by a load of flashing lights in the back ground. Ratliff waved his hand infront of my face, I pointed and then we all looked. It was the police. But.. How did they know? The three of us then ran back to the group quickly. "Where's Diamond Dog?!" Cyrus asked stopping us. "That's the least of our worries!" Riker said. "Yeah, the police are there!" I said pointing. Perfect.. Now everyone is gonna get back alive. That's if the police don't shoot down the plane. "EVERYONE ON THE PLANE!" Cyrus shouted.

Everyone then ran back to the plane. We all sat back where we were. Once the plane took off, I looked over the seat over to Riker, Dez and.. Where's Trish? "Ally.. Where's Trish?" I asked looking down at her. She looked up at me worried "She's not there?" She asked standing up. I shook my head. "Cyrus!" Ally shouted. Cyrus then came walking over "Yes?" He said. "Where's Trish?" Ally asked. "Oh.. Don't worry.. I took care of her.." He said grinning evilly. Ally then quickly jumped out of her seat to attack Cyrus, but I couldn't grab her fast enough, but luckily Ratliff got her and wrapped his arms around her tightly so she couldn't get out of his grip, even though she was wiggling as best as she could to get out. "Ally, calm down!" Ratliff said tightening his grip. Eventually that anger turned to sadness and she just burst into tears, Ratliff let go of her but she ended up collapsing into Ratliff, luckily he caught her. But slowly she sunk to the ground, and Ratliff sunk with her because he didn't wanna let go incase she got up and tried to get Cyrus again. The last thing we all want is Ally dead.. It's the last thing I want too.

Now that Trish is gone and dead.. We can't risk loosing anybody else. I wanted to hug Ally, but Ratliff was in process of doing that.

* * *

**Chapter 9 coming soon! **

**REVIEW IF U WANT CHAPTER 9! **

**This story hasn't got long left :/ **


	9. Down Goes Ratliff

**HELLO THERE GUYS! **

**I was wondering if one of you guys could make me a fan video of this story with the song 'Hall Of Fame' by The Script? No worries if you can't ;)**

**Btw, this story hasn't got long left /: It's gonna be intense though these last few chapters! :D**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V. **

About half an hour later, Ally had sat back down next to the window next to Ratliff. She was just staring out of the window not talking to anyone at all, just blanking us all. I looked over to Garland, he was still sat there lost deep in his thoughts. Probably planning out who the heck he was gonna eat next. Although, if he was gonna eat anyone pretty sure he'd of ate Cyrus by now.

I looked back and noticed the door had been opened where all the boxes to our things are. Where Spike's dead body was. Oh no. I then looked to the front of the plane. The door then slammed shut, and angry footsteps came walking to the front of the plane before shooting a gun to the roof which scared everyone. "ALRIGHT!" Cyrus shouted "Seems like we've got a traitor on this plane. Somebody's killed Spike, and somebody has sent word to the police and let them know where we were.." He re-loaded the gun.

Oh shoot.. I think I may of accidently done that. Whoops.. I remember talking to someone off the plane when we got Garland on the plane, but I think it was an undercover cop. Oh shit.. He's gonna kill me. "It was you wasn't it?" Ratliff whispered to me. I turned to him "How'd you know?" I asked. "The way your looking.." Ratliff said.

"I AM going to get rid of this traitor!" Cyrus shouted. I sighed and looked back at him. Cyrus looked over to me and Ratliff, and glared. "Looks like I am gonna have to force it.." he then walked over to Ally, dragged her off her seat by her hair and stood her up before pointing the gun to the top of her head "Could of done this the easy way.." Cyrus said "But looks like we're gonna have to do it the hard way."

Oh my god.. He's gonna kill her because of me. I need to step forward. IF anything, I deserve to be killed not Ally. "You have 3 seconds to reveal yourself.." He said "1, 2, 3.." As he went to go pull the trigger, I went to go stand up, but Ratliff stopped me. "It was me!" Ratliff said standing up. "Ratliff!" I said standing also "What are you doing?" I asked "Are you crazy?!" Cyrus pulled the gun away from Ally. "I may of killed Spike.." He said "And sent word." Oh no what the heck is he doing?! "Cyrus, don't listen to him!" I said "He's crazy! He's been going loopy ever since he got onto this plane.." Cyrus rolled his eyes. THEN he pulled the trigger to the gun and SHOT Ratliff. "SHIT!" I shouted out loud.

After the bullet hit Ratliff, he fell backwards and I caught him and sunk to the ground with him and looked at his face. He was still alive. "Ratliff.." I said feeling like crying. "It's okay.." Ratliff said smiling weakly. All of a sudden the back of the plane swung open. "Your such an idiot Austin!" Cyrus said out loud "I know it was you who done it!" He walked past me. "Then why didn't you shoot me?!" I asked still cradling Ratliff. "Obviously, the boy had a death wish!" He shouted "Now, if you don't do as you say, I swear to god I will kill every single one of you on this plane. Including you Austin!" He then pulled out the stuffed bunny I'd got for my little sister and pointed the gun to it's head "Make a move and the bunny gets it.." He said.

This guy is crazy I swear..

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Poor Ratliff :( Don't worry He isn't dead.. He's alive for now! But who says he's gonna die though? He might.. Might not..**


	10. Plane Crash

**READ: At the end of my last Chapter, Ratliff DIDN'T die, but he is dying as we speak (in the story not in real life, god if he was dying in real life I'd be crying right now..) & Cyrus was holding a STUFFED bunny when he said 'Make a Move and The Bunny Gets it'. Just clearing up some confusion :) The part with Cyrus was supposed to be funny.. Apparently not.. xD **

**Chapter 10 **

* * *

******Austin's P.O.V. **

****After Cyrus had shot Ratliff, I was still sat on the floor holding him still. His life was slowly passing away as we speak. "J-just leave me.." Ratliff said struggling to breath and talk. I shook my head "No way.." I said getting into a more comfortable position "I'm not leaving you behind if this plane goes down." He took a deep breath "If the plane goes down we're gonna die anyway.." At that moment Garland popped his head around the corner "He's not wrong.." I sighed "Shut up Garland!" I snapped. "Sorry.." He said "All I am saying is that if you wanna get Cyrus, get him when he least expects it from anyone.." Garland then turned back to his seat. "Garland that's stu- Not a bad idea!" I smiled.

I picked up Ratliff as best as I could and dragged him into the next bit of the plane where he was less likely to get shot again by the helicopters trying to shoot into the plane at Cyrus and them. Ally, Riker and Dez followed me. When I got Ratliff in the other part of the plane, I layed him down gently on the floor before I stood back up. He then moaned in pain. "Ally, stay with him.." I said "Riker, Dez.. I'm gonna need your help.." Ally then knelt down beside Ratliff. She grabbed a jacket that someone had left and pressed it against his wound. Me, Riker and Dez then went into the room where the boxes were.

We mad a quick plan. Dez was gonna handle Diamond Dog, while me and Riker deal with Cyrus. Which wasn't gonna be easy. But I feel like I am forgetting about someone else who needs to be put out of their misery along with Cyrus..

**Ally's P.O.V. **

****I pressed down gently, but hard onto the wound with the jacket as gentle as I could without hurting Ratliff. "It'll be okay.. Austin, Dez and Riker will get everything sorted and we'll land the plane then get you help.." I told him. He started to breath heavier and heavier as minutes passed. "Als.. Forget it... I'm.. Not gonna... Make it.." Ratliff said as best as he could. "Yes you are!" I said almost shouting "Just trust me.. Hold down on the jacket for one moment." He then pressed onto the wound as best as he could, wasn't very strong. It was more weak or anything.

When I got up I went straight to the wall where the first aid kit was, maybe there was something in there that would help him and make him last a little bit longer. I just then took the kit over to him. Then I heard footsteps behind me, I thought it was Austin, Dez or Riker. I didn't look I was too busy looking through the box. "Ally.." Ratliff said. "Shh, it's gonna be okay!" I said. "No.. Ally.. Behind.. You.." He said. I looked at him confused.

I then looked behind me where I saw Johnny 23. Oh no.. I thought he was with Cyrus. I looked at Ratliff. He was gonna be no help. I looked over to Garland. He was just staring into space. He's also gonna be no help! I stood up and backed slowly away, but he grabbed me. "Your gonna enjoy this.." He said. I shook my head before punching him in the face as hard as I could. When he hit the floor, I tried to go back over to Ratliff, but he'd grabbed me again sending me to the floor. As I hit the floor, I hit my head off the corner of a chair and everything immedeatly went black.

**Ratliff's P.O.V. **

****When Johnny had knocked Ally out, he began to walk over to her. Even being in as much pain as I am now, I slowly made myself crawl across the floor trying to reach for the gun I saw in the corner of my eye. As I grabbed it, thank god Austin got here!

**Austin's P.O.V. **

****I'd searched for Cyrus, but I couldn't find him anywhere. So I just decided to go back to Ally and Ratliff along with Riker. But when I got there I felt a whole lot of anger build over me when I saw Johnny knock Ally out clean. "Austin.." Riker said trying to calm me. I then just burst full of anger before running over and tackling him to the floor. I then began to punch him repeatedly. "Don't.. You.. Ever.. Do.. That.. To.. Her.. Again!" I said punching the living day lights out of him.

Riker didn't stop me. He knew he deserved it. So when I was done, Johnny was pretty weak so I got some hand cuffs, picked him up and chained him to a cage. I then went over to Ally who was still knocked out on the floor. I shook her gently. "Ally.. Wake up.." I said calmly. Within minutes, she finally woke up. She smiled at me "Austin.." She said a little bit worn out "What happened?" She asked. "You got knocked out by Johnny, but don't worry.. I dealt with him." I said before helping her up. She then hugged me.

We pulled away after I heard footsteps and clapping. Cyrus. "Well done.." Cyrus said getting closer and closer to me. He then pushed Riker out of the way, and kicked Ratliff out of the way. "OW!" Ratliff shouted in pain. "Shut up you little pussy.." Cyrus said glaring at him. He then got closer to me, he got hold of Ally and pushed her towards Riker and Ratliff. "You did it again.. You tried to get rid of one of me." He said grinning. I shook my head "Didn't. He was attacking Ally again! So I attacked him!" He grinned "Well doesn't matter.." He grinned more "By the way, your friend Dez. He succeeded on killing Diamond Dog. Such a shame he followed after him." I glared at him "What did you do to Dez?" I asked. "Let's just say. Dez pushed him out of the back of the plane where he plunged to his death. So I shot Dez where he fell out of the back of the plane and plunged to his death.

I then felt anger take over my body before eventually just tackling Cyrus to the floor where I started to punch him. Problem is, he had the same strength as me. He punched me in the face where I then stood up. He kicked my in the stomach, I crouched down and held onto my stomach. Then he walked over to me, as he went to punch me again. I took him by surprise by standing up and kneeing him in the private places. He started to cough. So I just threw him to the floor where I booted him in the ribs.

As I went to go stomp on him the plane began to jiggle. Badly. Like, turbulence. "What's happening?!" Ally asked frightened. "I don't know!" I replied. Then the pilot came out of the room where he _WAS _supposed to be driving. "Are you crazy?!" Riker asked him "Why aren't you driving the plane?!" The pilot looked worried "Forget it! We're gonna crash land in Las Vegas!" I looked at everyone and then at him "We'll die!" I shouted. "Quite possible!" He said "Just hold on tight!"

Everyone then got into their seats and buckled up, apart from me, Ally, Riker and Ratliff because we were too late and we couldn't get Ratliff in one in time. So now we just had to hold on for our dear life's. I held onto the bars of the plane where the pilot's room was. Ally held onto one of the cages along with Riker and poor Ratliff was just on the floor, and holding onto the bottom of one of the seats. "Ally!" I shouted. She looked at me, I could tell she was frightened. "Yeah?!" She shouted back as the noise started to get louder. "I.. I love you!" I saw her smile "I love you too!" All of a sudden the plane hit something which tipped it a little, that made Ratliff slide from where he was all the way down to where I was. I let go of the bar and caught him before he hit something he shouldn't of. "Austin!" Riker shouted "Get hold of something!" I then put one of my arms underneath one of Ratliff's, put it half way round his chest and held onto him whilst I held onto the metal pole.

Then.. Garland started singing. "He's got the whole world.. In his hands, he's got this whole wide world, in his hands.." He began to sing. "SHUT UP YOU NUT JOB!" Riker shouted at him. But Garland began to continue singing.

Again, the plane hit something. That made Ally got flying from the cage all the way across the plane where she hit a couple of chairs. "Ally!" I shouted. The plane then hit something again, which sent Riker flying. Now it was only a matter of time before I went flying. Wasn't wrong. Next thing I knew I got sent flying, along with Riker into the door of the pilot's room.

I just stayed where I was on the floor, so did Ratliff. Then the plane hit the ground and then everything went black. Okay.. so I take it as I've either knocked myself out or I am dead.. from this plane crash..

* * *

**Chapter 11 coming soon... Possibly the last one :) **


	11. Austin Gets Shot

**You've all been waiting for this I know.. I know.. I am a terrible person xD **

**Make sure to read my new story coming soon though! :D **

**Its a Austin & Ally/WOWP story :)**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V. **

****After what seemed like forever, I finally woke up. Phew.. I wasn't dead. When I sat up, I realized the plane had crashed. I found myself layed on the floor outside what use to be the pilot's room I'm guessing, parts of the plane were on fire. Most of it was destroyed. I felt my head because it felt like it was being pulled in a million directions. There was a cut on my forehead. Not bad. But my whole body ached.

I turned to see where everyone was. Most people were dead.. I looked on the floor to see Ratliff layed next to me in a hoop.I smiled, thank god he didn't disappear! I shook him "Ratliff.." No response "Hey, Ratliff.. Wake up. We've crashed.." Still no response. My smile faded. "Ratliff.." He then started to move a little, and then his eyes opened. He moaned in pain "Ow.." He said weakly. "You okay?" I asked. "Let's see, I've been shot and just been in a plane crash.." He said "I'm doing great!" Ratliff said sarcastically. "C'mon.." I said getting up and then putting one of his arms round my neck and taking him with me "We need to get Riker and Ally.."

We then got over to where Ally and Riker were. Ally was layed on the floor, clearly out of it. Her face was all cut, and starting to bruise, also I think her head was bleeding. I then put Ratliff on a seat that wasn't broken or on fire, was a little damaged though. He then went over to Ally and shook her until she woke up. "Ally.. Wake up.." I said. She woke up and smiled when she saw me "Austin.." Ally said relieved. As she tried to get up to hug me, she couldn't. "Ow.." She said in pain. "Are you okay?" I asked worried. "No.. My leg.. it hurts.." She said looking down to it. I then touched both of her legs, and she moaned in pain when I touched her left one. I slowly rolled up the trouser leg and saw it was starting to bruise badly. Very badly. "I think it's broke.." I said. "Think?!" Ratliff said "Have you seen it?! It's bruised more than a week old banana!" I turned and glared at him "Er.. I mean it's looking fabulous.. Never better.." He said sticking up his thumb.

"I can't take both you.." I said "I'll have to wake Riker, he'll carry one of you." I stood up and went looking for Riker. I found him slung against a wall. Well.. What was left of it. "Riker.." I said shaking him. I seem to be shaking a lot of people lately to wake them up. Thank god he woke up.. I didn't think he was for a moment. "A-austin.. " He said smiling "Where are we?" He asked. "We've crashed.. but I need your help badly." Riker then held out his hands, I grabbed them and helped him to his feet. But then he collapsed. Luckily I caught him "Are you okay?" I asked. "I don't know.. I feel.. So weak.." Riker said barely being able to talk. "Just.. Sit down.. I think your just in a little bit of shock." I sat him back down on the floor.

A few minutes later, I helped him back up. "Any better?" I asked "I'm not gonna let go of you until I know your okay..". "I think I'll be fine.." He said. I slowly let go of him. Luckily he didn't fall or collapse. "Right, Ally.. Who do you feel safest to carry you outside?" I asked. "I- I don't know.." she said "Do you even know if the door ways clear?" I looked down the corridor "Yeah.. It is.." Riker said also looking "How about I take on Ratliff?" Riker suggested "That way I know I won't hurt anyone." I nodded. Riker then got Ratliff, threw one of his arms round his neck and started to make his way towards the exit.

I then put one arm round Ally and the other underneath her legs "Ally.. This is really gonna hurt you.." I said. She nodded "I know.. Just get it done with quickly." I then picked her up. "Ow!" She screamed. I put her back down "I can't do it Ally.." I said. I really couldn't.. I didn't wanna hurt her. She frowned "Just leave without me.. I'll be fine." Ally half smiled. "No.. I'm not leaving you now.." I said "we've come so far on this plane ride.. I'm not gonna give up on you now." She smiled "Thanks Austin." Then, to my relief, Riker came back in the plane. "Right, I layed Ratliff outside on the floor." He said coming back over "You gonna get her out or what?" I sighed "She's got a broken leg, I can't do anything..". "Well, how about one of us holds her top end and the other holds her legs." Riker suggested. I nodded.

I knelt on the ground and slipped my hand underneath her legs. She hissed in pain, and I just left my arms where they were. "Count of three.." I said as Riker got Ally in his arms. "1.. 2.." I said "3!" We both then lifted her quickly. I could tell it hurt her, but we needed to leave now. We then got her out of the plane where we put her on the floor next to Ratliff.

Oh look.. The plane did crash in Las Vegas. Just like Cyrus said. "Oh no.." I said. "What?" Riker said. "Where's Cyrus?!" I asked. "Hopefully dead.." Ally said.

All of a sudden a gun shot went off, and I felt a harsh pain rush all through my body. I then collapsed onto the floor and looked up at the sky. All I saw was Riker's head hover over mine "Austin!" Riker shouted repeatedly. My vision began to all blurry and my hearing started to go all funny. "Austin.." I heard Ally say sounding like she was gonna cry. My eye lids then felt heavier, and then everything just went black.

* * *

**Chapter 12 coming soon! **

**OoOo! What happened?! Who shot Austin?! Oooooooooooo... Is he gonna die?!**

**3 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR THE NEXT ONE! :3 **


	12. How To Save A Life - Final Chapter

**You guys been waiting for this? I know.. i know XD Well its Friiiiiday so they'll be alot of updates on this story. Seen as though it's the only story I have left to finish :/ **

**Oh wait.. No it;s not! Yeah.. I really need to continue the Rydellington story & We'll Make It Through Whatever. Infact, I may do the next chapter of WMITW after this :)**

**LOL. How sad am I.. I am that bored I've made a photo for the story "It's All About The Girl 1 & 2" & I'm putting all of the songs that I've thought of throughout the whole series in one video xD Well.. Maybe two or three.. And then I'll up load it xD Order of the songs will be a song from each chapter ;3 Cause I am sad.. Really sad... xD**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V. **

After Riker and Austin had put me down on the floor, I let my leg lay where it was. Then all of a sudden there was a gun shot and Austin fell to the floor. Riker then put his head above Austin's. "Austin!" He shouted. Austin's eyes then shut. He's dead.. I know it he is isn't he! "Austin.." I said sounding like I was gonna cry "Is he dead?" I asked. "I- I don't know.." Riker said. I looked around "Look! We've just crashed in a big city, I'm sure the police and an ambulance's will be here soon. He'll be saved.. Right?" I said. Riker shrugged.

"That's if something bad doesn't happen to you.." Someone said walking over. Me and Riker both looked over. Cyrus. "Which I am guaranteed will.." He said. "J-just let us go.." Ratliff said "We'll get to the hospital and we won't say anything.". "Don't believe you.." Cyrus said putting more bullets into his gun "I'll put you out of your misery first.." He said pointing the gun to Ratliff. So this is the end.. I thought.

**Riker's P.O.V. **

As soon as Cyrus pointed the gun to Ratliff, I jumped up and knocked Cyrus to the floor before grabbing the gun and pointing it at him. He then grinned "You wouldn't dare.." He said. "Wouldn't I?" I said "After everything you've done.. Killed Trish. You've killed Dez. Shot Ratliff. Shot Austin, and now he's dying. Give me a good reason why I should just pull the trigger now?" I got ready to fire it. "Don't have one.." He said "but you won't do it.". "Your right.." I said, then I quickly pushed the gun to Ratliff "But he will.." I then quickly got up before the gun went off.

I turned around to see Cyrus dead on the floor, I looked at Ratliff and Ally and smiled. "Nice one Ratliff.." I said. "I didn't do it.." Ratliff said "Someone else did, I didn't get the chance to grab the gun." We looked around confused. There stood Garland. "Garland?" We all said at the same time. "He had it coming to him.." Garland said dropping the gun "Could of gone another way about of killing him, but I decided not to.." We smiled "Thanks Garland.." Me and Ally said. "No problem.. Now, it was nice meeting you guys.." He said "Showed me a lot of thing while we were on that plane without even realizing it. Bye." He then slowly walked off.

**Ally's P.O.V. **

A few minutes later, a load of ambulances and police men and women showed up. Luckily Austin came round, he'd woken up. But he was in a lot of pain. Austin was in the back of one ambulance, and so was Ratliff. I was at one point but they didn't have to do a lot to me they just strapped up my leg and gave me some crutches. I sat with Austin in the ambulance for a while. "So where's Riker?" Austin asked me weakly. "Um.. Think he's with Ratliff. I'll go check.." I said standing up.

I then quickly hobbled over to the other ambulance, where Riker was with Ratliff. "Hey, how are you?" I asked. "Never better.." Ratliff sighed. "Great.." I said smiling "What about you Riker?". "Great. But I'm not gonna be seen as though us two have got to go back to jail. You know.. Seen as though we're not legally free yet." I nodded "Well.. When you both get out. I'll make sure me and Austin look you both up.." I say smiling. They smiled too "We'll do the same" Ratliff said. "Bye Ally." Riker said. "Yeah, bye Als." Ratliff said. I waved "Bye guys," I said before hobbling back to the ambulance.

I'm gonna miss Riker and Ratliff. Even though I'd only known them for about a day.. I know I'll miss them until they get out. As I was going over to Austin's ambulance, a photo hit my foot. I struggled down to get it but a little blonde haired girl that looked about 5 picked it up and handed it to me. "Thanks," I said smiling. I looked at it and realized it was Austin's photo of his little sister. Oh my god! That little blonde haired girl is Austin's little sister! "Hey, little girl!" I said. She turned around and skipped back over to me. "Do you have an older brother?" I asked "Called Austin Moon?" She nodded "He's a bwig brwother! I nevwer met him." Awe.. Then her Mom came over, who was obviously Austin's Mom. "Thank you so much you found her!" She said to me. "No problem.." I said "Your Austin's Mom right?". "Sur- You know Austin!" She said happily "Where is he?! Is he okay?! Did he get hurt in the crash..". "He got cuts and bruises.. Then he got shot by some guy called Cyrus Grissome. But he's in the back of that ambulance right now, I was going over." She then put her hand on her heart "Thank god for that.. Will you take us?" She asked. "Sure." I say smiling.

**Austin's P.O.V. **

After Ally left to go see Riker and Ratliff. I waited about 5 minutes before she came back, smiling. "Hey, are they okay?" I asked. "They're great.." Ally said still smiling. "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked. "Cause, I have someone who wants to meet you.." She said in a sing-song voice. "Who?" I asked. "You'll see.." She said. I hate surprises sometimes.

She got to the end of the ambulance. "Hey, you can come in!" She called. Probably nobody interesting. Then a little blonde haired girl walked through the door. K.. Who's she? Then my Mom walked in after her. "Mom!" I said almost shouting "Ow.." I say in pain. When I shouted it hurt. "Hey, I'm so glad your okay!" She said. "Me too." I said. "I'll leave you both too it.." Ally said before getting out of the ambulance with great struggle.

I then looked over to my little sister and my Mom. "You need a hair cut.." My Mom said. "It's not that long my hair!" I protested "It's only up to my ears.. Not my shoulders." She laughed "I know.." She smiled "i missed you.." She said. "I missed you too.." I said back "But, you know.. I will be in the wrong place at the wrong time though won't I.". "It wasn't your fault..". "True.. But everyone still thinks I burnt down the park." I sighed. "No they don't.." She said. I looked at her confused, she could tell I was "Drew admitted it last week to everyone. He's now in jail as we speak." I sighed "He's about 5 years too late.." I said "Although.. I guess if it wasn't for him in a weird way.. I wouldn't of met who I did.". "What?" She said. "Ally.. Riker.. Ratliff." I said "Trish and Dez. But Cyrus killed them both.". "Oh.. I'm so sorry Austin.." She said. "no.. It's fine. I only knew Trish for like a day, but Dez.. He's been there since I got in jail, so yeah.." I said.

Mom then smiled "Isn't there someone you wanna introduce yourself to?" She asked. "Oops.. i forgot.." I said smiling. Mom then picked up my little sister and placed her on the edge of the bed. "Hey.." I said smiling "I'm your brother Austin.." I told her. She smiled "I'm Hannah.." She then frowned "Are you dying?". "No, I'm not dying." I said laughing a little. "good.." She said.

Ally then climbed back into the ambulance "Hey Austin, the ambulance guys need to take you to the hospital.." She said "They've already took Ratliff." I nodded. She then went to get out of the ambulance "Ally, wait.." I said. She then turned around "Yeah?". "Stay.. Your free now aren't you?" I said, she nodded, "Stay please?". "Okay.." She said sitting down. "Where's Riker gone?" I asked. "He's had to go back to jail seen as though he isn't free yet." Awww man.. He felt like a brother to me! (1) "But I told him we'd keep in contact with him once he got out of jail." She smiled. "Great!" I said.

The ambulance doors then shut and the ambulance then made it's way tot he hospital.

**Normal P.O.V. **

After that day, Austin and Ally spent every single day with eachother almost, and soon became boyfriend and girlfriend. There was a funeral hosted for everyone who died on the plane crash. Including Trish and Dez.

Luckily, Ratliff got to hospital in time and the doctors JUST saved him. Riker went back to jail, and got out about a year later along with Ratliff. Then Austin & Ally got back in touch with them both at last, like they said they would.

But.. One thing that played on their minds was.. 'What happened to Garland?'. Well.. He was the ONLY one out of the lot who got away who had to go back to jail. Nobody bothered looking for him. No one at all..

It wasn't very often when the four talked about what happened on the plane and why they were on there. Didn't want to. The only time they did talk about when they were on the plane was when they were asked by friends and family.

Everything was perfect after that day...

The End.

* * *

**And we draw to the end of another story :3 **

**REMEMBER about what I said at the beginning of the story!: I'll just copy & paste, but PLEASE READ IT ALL: **

**LOL. How sad am I.. I am that bored I've made a photo for the story "It's All About The Girl 1 & 2" & I'm putting all of the songs that I've thought of throughout the whole series in one video xD Well.. Maybe two or three.. And then I'll up load it xD Order of the songs will be a song from each chapter ;3 Cause I am sad.. Really sad... xD **


End file.
